


Baranek

by ktos_z_ktosiowa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, non-canon, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktos_z_ktosiowa/pseuds/ktos_z_ktosiowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wojnie każdy zmaga się ze swoimi problemami i porządkuje swoje życie. W tym całym zamieszaniu wszyscy zapominają o tym który dał im możliwość swobodnego życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baranek

**Author's Note:**

> Lojalnie ostrzegam, że to moja pierwsza próba pisarska.

Uzdrowiciel z niepokojem patrzył na ubierającego się młodego mężczyznę.

\- Panie Potter czy ma pan kogoś z kim może porozmawiać na ten temat? To bardzo mało czasu.

\- Tak... tak, mam przyjaciół.

\- Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji przyjaciele to za mało.

\- Nie mam nikogo innego. Są dla mnie jak rodzina.

\- W takim razie panie Potter, proszę się pospieszyć.

 

\+ + +

 

\- Ron. Ron! Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Nie teraz Harry, właśnie dostałem się do drużyny. Muszę trenować.

\- Ron. To ważne.

\- To też! Zrozum stary... to moje życie.

\- Ron...

\- Harry. Zgadamy się, gdy będę mieć przerwę w rozgrywkach!

Rudowłosa postać śmignęła na miotle w niebo, oddalając się coraz bardziej i bardziej od Harry’ego.

 

\+ + +

 

\- Syriuszu! Syriuszu jesteś tu? – wołał Harry zanosząc się kaszlem.

Przeszukawszy niemal cały budynek Grimmuld Place, Harry w końcu znalazł notkę na kuchennym stole:

_Z okazji uniewinnienia w trybie nagłym,_

_jako rekompensatę udałem się w wakacyjną podróż_

_po ~~burdelach świata~~ świecie._

_Nie szukajcie mnie,_

_Odezwę się,_

_za miesiąc_

_może_

_ŁAPA_

\+ + +

 

 

            - Hermiono, czy możemy porozmawiać?

\- Wybacz Harry. Jestem teraz trochę zajęta. Sam wiesz jak jest. Ślub za pasem, planowanie wesela a w Ministerstwie w końcu przyjęli mój wniosek dotyczący emancypacji skrzatów domowych i urlopów macierzyńskich dla goblinów.

\- Gratuluję Hermiono. To świetne wieści.

\- Prawda? A już niedługo Wizengamot rozpatrzy treści dotyczące centaurów i wilkołaków...

\- Hermiono...

\- ... dlatego jak widzisz jestem zalatana.

Szum Fiuu przerwał nieskładną rozmowę:

\- Grenger! Jesteś potrzebna w wydziale!

\- Lecę! Harry. Porozmawiamy, gdy ten zgiełk ucichnie.

Postać Hermiony zniknęła w zielonym rozbłysku, zostawiając Harry’ego samego.

 

\+ + +

 

            - Harry...

\- ...nasz ulubiony...

\- ...i jedyny...

\- ...wspólniku!

\- Chłopaki. Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Zawsze...

\- ...i wszędzie...

\- ...tyle, że tym razem...

\- ...”zawsze” musimy przesunąć...

\- ...i „wszędzie” też.

\- Jak widzisz gorączka świętowania trwa...

\- ...i mamy masę zamówień. Jesteśmy urobieni...

\- ...po łokcie.

\- Fred. George. Muszę z wami porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście Harry...

\- ...zgłoś się gdy ten szał opadnie.

Dwie bliźniacze sylwetki wmieszały się w tłum, opuszczając stojącego w progu Harry’ego.

 

\+ + +

 

\- Witaj Remusie.

\- Harry.

\- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Pełnia. Do tego Teddy, daje mi się we znaki, a odkąd Dora odeszła...

\- Przykro mi. Wiem, że to nieodpowiedni czas ale czy... czy mogę wejść? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Harry, to naprawdę nie jest najlepsza pora...

\- Winisz mnie, prawda? Za śmierć Tonks.

\- Nie winię. Po prostu... to nie jest dobry czas.

\- Remus...

\- Nie teraz. Do widzenia, Harry!

Trzask drzwi wstrząsnął drobną sylwetką młodzieńca, stojącego samotnie na ganku.

\+ + +

 

\- Dyrektorze, mógłby pan mnie wysłuchać.

\- Och drogi chłopcze! Cała masa listów czeka na odpowiedź. Konferencja już za tydzień! Musimy uzgodnić twoją przemowę.

\- Dyrektorze, proszę.

\- Wybacz mi chłopcze. Mam tyle na głowie... wiesz, że rozprawa Severusa odbędzie się wcześniej.

\- Dyrektorze, przykro mi ale nie będę mógł tam być. Dlatego właśnie przyszedłem porozma...

\- Bzdura, mój chłopcze. Oczywiście, że tam będziesz! Musisz tam być. Bez Severusa nie wygralibyśmy.

\- Dyrektorze, ja...

\- Harry. Będzie tam. A teraz wybacz mi, musze udać się do Severusa i zapewnić go, że zrobimy wszystko, by go wyciągnąć. Żegnam.

 

\+ + +

 

            - Panie Weasley! Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

\- Och Harry! Wybacz mi, nie mam wiele czasu. Molly wciąż nie doszła do siebie...

\- Jak ona się czuje?

\- Bez zmian. Zdrada Percy’ego mocno nią wstrząsnęła. Nadal jest w szoku.

\- Przykro mi. Gdybym wcześniej go pokonał...

\- Nie twoja wina Harry. A teraz wybacz, muszę wziąć żonę na rehabilitację do Munga.

Artur Weasley oddalił się szybko ministerialnym korytarzem, zostawiając ciężko dyszącego Harry’ego przy fontannie.

 

\+ + +

 

            - Proszę, proszę... nasza mała osobistość zniżyła się do poziomu maluczkich i odwiedza lochy Ministerstwa?

\- Witam profesorze.

\- Czego tu chcesz Potter?

\- Chciałbym pana prosić... o... o rozmowę...

\- Ty, mnie? Zdrajcę i mordercę? HA!

\- Proszę. Nie mam nikogo, kto chciałby mnie...

\- I ja też nie chcę, Potter!

\- Proszę. Musi pan zrozumieć, ja...

\- Straż! Auror! Straż! Proszę wyprowadzić naszego Wybawcę. Rozmowa skończona.

\- Panie Potter proszę za mną.

\- Nie! Nie skończyłem jeszcze!

\- Żegnaj Potter.

Gdy auror wyprowadzał Harry’ego z sali widzeń, ciemna sylwetka Snape’a cofnęła się w wszechobecny cień ministerialnego lochu.

 

\+ + +

 

 

            - Ekhm... Kingsley, masz może chwilę.

\- Harry, człowieku, mamy zapieprz, że hej! Procesy śmierciożerców, wnioski o domniemanej niewinności. Syf, na syfie. Mówię ci młody.

\- Taaak... widzę, ale znalazłbyś chwilę, żeby pogadać.

\- Wybacz Harry, właśnie zaczyna się proces Avery’ego. Trzymaj się.

Odchodząc klepnął wątłe ramię Harry’ego.

 

\+ + +

 

\- Pani profesor, czy możemy porozmawiać?

\- Harry, nie teraz, niedługo nowy rok szkolny, a Hogwart nadal w rozsypce.

 

\+ + +

 

            - Ginny.

\- Harry. Co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Chciałbym... ekhm... chciałbym porozmawiać.

\- Nie mamy o czym Harry. Zerwałeś ze mną.

\- Nie o tym chciałem...

\- Więc nie masz czego tu szukać. Żegnam.

\- Ginny...

Dziewczyna uniosła dumnie głowę i odeszła. Nie obejrzała się ani razu.

 

\+ + +

 

 

            Robert Warner przemierzał jasno oświetlone korytarze świętego Mungo w odpowiedzi na nagłe wezwanie. Jako uzdrowiciel prowadzący obecnie jeden przypadek, nie miał wątpliwości kogo ono dotyczy. Dlatego, gdy po wejściu do sali, zastał w niej wymiotującego krwią Harryego Pottera w otoczeniu innych uzdrowicieli, nie okazał zdziwienia.

\- Szybko pan do nas wrócił, panie Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie zakrwawionymi wargami.

\- Niestety. Miał pan rację.

Warner podał choremu, uszykowaną zawczasu miksturę, łagodzącą nieprzyjemne objawy.

\- Niestety. Proszę wejść do łóżka panie Potter. Czego pan potrzebuje?

\- Teraz? Pergaminu i pióra... i goblina.

 

\+ + +

 

            Szum podnieconych głosów w sali rozpraw nr 6 przerwał donośny trzask skrzaciej aportacji. Zebrani ze zdziwieniem przyglądali się jak skrzat zbliża się do Kingsleya, będącego głównym sędzią w sprawie „Naród Czarodziei przeciw Severusowi Snape’owi”.

\- Panie Siekelbot, to przydać się w sprawie. – Zgredek trzęsąc się na całym ciele, przekazał zapisany drobnym pismem pergamin Głównemu Magowi.

\- Em, tak... ja... dziękuję, skrzacie.

Zgredek skinął nieznacznie głową i nie zważając na ciche nawoływania Hermiony i Dumbledora zniknął z Sali rozpraw.

Kingsley z ciekawością rozwinął pergamin, nagle zakrztusił się z szoku, przenosząc dzikie spojrzenie z pergaminu na Snape’a.

\- Kingsley, co tam jest? Przeczytaj.

\- Czytaj...

\- Co to za pergamin...

\- Od kogo to...

Krzyki poniosły się po Sali. Uciszywszy je stanowczym uderzeniem młotka, Shekelbot zaczął czytać:

\- _„Niniejszym informuję, że dokument ten spisany został w ściśle kontrolowanych warunkach, pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy, oraz w obecności upoważnionych przedstawicieli prawa. Zawartość jest niepodważalna oraz w mocy prawnej._

_Podpisano:_

_Ulrik Ghaschok – dyrektor Gringotta_

_Oraz Graham Wittswick jako świadek i przedstawiciel prawa_

_Zeznanie Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera w obronie Severusa Snape’a...”_

 

Przeczytanie całej treści zeznania, zajęło bez mała pół godziny. Szok wywołany informacjami zawartymi w dokumencie wstrząsnął wszystkimi. Gdy więc sąd ogłosił Severusa Snape’a jako niewinnego, a wręcz nieśmiało podziękował mu za poświęcenie w wojnie, nikt nie podniósł sprzeciwu.

 

\+ + +

 

            W pierwszym tygodniu września, w prywatnym pokoju w Trzech Miotłach, zebrały się osoby wezwane tam przez tajemniczą widomość otrzymaną dzień wcześniej. Prośba o spotkanie, choć oschła, obudziła ciekawość w adresatach, dlatego też mimo zajęć i braku czasu, wszyscy stawili się o czasie. Zaproszeni Weasleyowie ze zdziwieniem powitali się w drzwiach, Albus Dumbledore z dobrotliwym uśmiechem patrzył po zgromadzonych, Severus Snape jak zwykle dogryzał Syriuszowi Blackowi i Remusowi Lupinowi. Hermiona i McGonagall, wdały się w rozmowę z Kinglesyem dotyczącą centaurów żyjących w Zakazanym Lesie. Nikt z obecnych nie był świadom, że ich rozmowy są podsłuchiwane.

\- Arturze! – zawołał wesoło Albus. – Słyszałem, ze Molly ma się lepiej?

\- Och tak, niedawno w Mungu otworzyli nowy oddział... anonimowy darczyńca...

\- Lupin, ten twój dzieciak nie będzie zagrożeniem dla innych? – sarknął Snape.

\- Jak śmiesz Smarkerusie.

\- Syriuszu! Daj spokój! A ty Severusie, musisz wiedzieć, że niedawno uznano wniosek Hermiony złożony w Ministerstwie i wilkołaki oraz ich potomstwo, mają zapewnioną opiekę medyczną jak i stały zapas Wywaru Tojadowego.

\- Ach! Cóż za radość...

\- Haha! Hermiono! Jesteś wielka! – Syriusz zdjął wieniec z egzotycznych kwiatów ze swej szyi i zarzucił go dziewczynie.

\- Och, to nie moja w tym zasługa. Proces potoczył się szybko, bo znaleziono sponsora dla organizacji.

\- A jak idzie odbudowa Hogwartu?

\- Cudownie. Oprócz remontów, będziemy mieć komplet studentów.

\- A co z dziećmi które straciły rodziców na wojnie?

\- Och, nie słyszałeś mój drogi? Otwarto sierociniec dla magicznych dzieci z nauczycielami dla najmłodszych, nauczą ich czytać, pisać piórem i rachować.

\- Po za tym, rada szkoły na anonimowy wniosek, postanowiła wprowadzić dla mugolaków „Wstęp do świata magii” oraz „Świat mugoli” dla czarodziei.

Te i podobne rozmowy toczyły się przez ładnych parę minut. W tym czasie Robert Warner ze smutkiem patrzył na szlochającego skrzata i sam odczuwał chęć uronienia paru łez.

W końcu do jego uszu doszło tak oczekiwane pytanie.

\- A wie ktoś z was w ogóle, po co tu jesteśmy? I kto nas wezwał.

Pomruk zaprzeczenia przebiegł przez zebranych.

\- Ron. – zaczęła nagle zamyślona Hermiona. – A gdzie jest Harry?

W tej samej chwili do pokoju wszedł uzdrowiciel Warner w towarzystwie Zgredka i Grahama. Uzdrowiciel popatrzył z tajonym oburzeniem po zebranych i skinął głową na powitanie.

\- Przykro mi panno Granger. Pan Potter nie może uczestniczyć w spotkaniu.

\- Kim pan jest. I o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Nazywam się Robert Warner, jestem uzdrowicielem, lecz w tej chwili jestem tu w roli zaprzysiężonego świadka. Panie Graham...

Goblin skinął głową i podszedł do drzwi wpuszczając do środka, przedstawicieli Ministerstwa, oraz parę innych osób, będących przedstawicielami różnych ugrupowań i organizacji charytatywnych oraz, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zebranych – reportera specjalnego z Proroka Codziennego. Gdy wszyscy zajęli miejsca z wyrazem nieskrywanego obrzydzenia popatrzył na zebranych, wyciągnął parę pergaminów z teczki, wyliczając cicho:

\- Zeznania dla sądu, odnośnie śmierciożerców. Udziały Magicznych Dowcipów. Stypendia dla uczniów. Zapomoga dla młodych mugolaków i sierot. Spis organizacji charytatywnych. Oraz spis nieruchomości i rzeczy osobistych oraz cel ich wykorzystania. Myślę, że mam wszystko uzdrowicielu Warner. Możemy zaczynać.

\- Zaczynać? Ale co?

Pomruk zdziwienia przeszedł po Sali, przerywany jedynie jednostajnym szlochaniem Zgredka.

\- Zgredku. Co się stało? – zapytała Hermiona delikatnie.

Skrzat niczym oparzony cofnął się, aż oparł się o ścianę. Z jawną nienawiścią patrzył na ludzi w pokoju.

\- Zgredek jest tylko świadkiem. Zgredek nie mówić ze zdrajcami. – chrypiał.

Warner odchrząknął i odbierając od goblina jeden ze zwojów zaczął czytać.

 

_W obecności świadków, skrzata Zgredka, Grahama Wittswick’a – przedstawiciela Gringotta, ja, Robert Warner uzdrowiciel występuję dziś w roli wykonawcy ostatniej woli Harry’ego Jamesa Pottera._


End file.
